


Touch of Cream

by Peach_oniisan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2: Choices, Domestic Bliss, Eruri Week, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_oniisan/pseuds/Peach_oniisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black pepper and cloves and cinnamon; smoky sweetness with a hint of spice. Levi sighs. </p><p>Outside, a warm autumn rain is just starting beneath the burning sky, the reds and purples of a sunset filtering through peach-coloured curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion on this, if you can imagine a far more luxurious and expensive version: http://peach-oniisan.tumblr.com/post/125677530554/birbwin-manafromheaven-urdchama-lupicia

When Levi slammed the door behind him that was not the greeting he expected. And yet the book was there, discreetly framed by the arrangement of dry flowers and porcelain cups that usually adorned the kitchen table. A present; inconspicuous and innocent, untouched in its unassuming beauty, as if it always belonged there.

 _Sappy bastard._  This was nothing but another Wednesday afternoon, weeks away from every anniversary and holiday they could possibly be celebrating. Erwin had an instinct for his husband’s sour moods, however, and a wicked good memory. How long ago was it when he had peeked over Levi’s shoulder to find him looking at a gift catalogue, baby Eren cradled over one arm with all the costs of his small life piling up on his father's’ shoulders? Levi was quick to assert then that he had no need for frivolous things.

“What’s the fucking occasion…?”

“You’ve been working too hard,” Erwin doesn’t let him finish, gently interrupting the beginnings of a rant with a pair of arms that slip around Levi’s waist. He had emerged from the bedroom, cologne still warm around his neck where a loose evening shirt left his collarbones exposed, a couple of buttons undone.

“Erwin, seriously…” Levi opens his mouth, tone already falling out of certainty, but the hands caressing the sliver of exposed skin at the edge of his shirt leaved him no room for protest.

“Shh, just have it.”

“Did you throw away the receipt?”

Guilty absence of an answer, but a small treat won’t bankrupt them. Levi lifts the fabric-bound cover and frustration slowly washes away in quiet excitement:

A rainbow of tea bags sit inside the hollow frame, each of them packaged by hand and named in golden cursive; a hundred rare flavours from all four corners of the world, one for each morning until his 30th birthday.

“The Book of Tea,” Levi reads, making an honest attempt at sarcasm but his voice trembles at the edges with the hints of a smile threatening to make itself known. Behind him, Erwin presses a kiss on the sensitive place where his jaw meets his ear.

“Pick something and I’ll brew it for you.” Knowing Erwin, there was bottled spring water already waiting, next to the sugar and that fancy bronze timer he had surprised him with when Levi had missed a promotion.

“Eren…?”

“With your cousin.”

Levi doesn’t remember turning around, only being kissed. Lips already heated from hours of anticipation find his own, and he might be imagining it but Erwin’s mouth tastes of all his favourites; black pepper and cloves and cinnamon, smoky sweetness with a hint of spice. It pours into his breath and paints his tongue. He sighs. 

He gets carried to the table as Erwin follows his gaze. The heaviness of the day falls from his shoulders alongside his grey office jacket.

“I’m sweaty.”

“I know,” the lover replies in the husky voice that he always saved for this kind of occasion, “I know.” Without a warning, his tongue finds Levi’s neck and the latter falls in silence. Outside, a warm autumn rain is just starting beneath the burning sky, the reds and purples of a sunset filtering through peach-coloured curtains.

“How many fingers?” he is asked in a whisper and Levi stares at his own trembling arms, sweat now trickling free down his temple while he struggles to stay upright on the polished wood. 

“Four.” Greedy. He doesn’t see Erwin’s smile, but he can feel it on his naked shoulder, along with a scrape of teeth that reaches up to the tips of his flushed ears. _Keep yourself hard_ , the spoken order is a caress on his overstimulated flesh and he obeys, while Erwin pulls away to shed the rest of his clothes and prepare the kettle. It is timed perfectly, all of it. By the time he is done riding his husband on the floor the tiles are foggy with a thin layer of steam and the house warm with the fragrance of boiled bergamot.

Levi tries to pick himself up on shaky legs but is not allowed. A pair of arms lift him up to his favourite cushioned chair where a blanket is folded in half. To keep things clean from the mess, no doubt. Erwin wipes his forehead and hands with a rose-scented cloth and places a chaste kiss on his hair. Meticulous planning, this entire affair.

“Touch of cream in your tea?”

 _Choices, choices._ Levi can’t think. It takes him a minute to hear the hidden laughter in the question. When he lifts his eyes to look, a string of pearly white rests on top of his flower arrangement; like thick morning dew it glistens, deliciously filthy, a few stray drops decorating the rim of his tea cup.

Levi finally smiles.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> So rare for me to write anything non-angsty. I'm weirding myself out with the lack of depression in this fic.


End file.
